


prepare for the skeleton war

by EmmaLikesTheInternet



Series: In which emma creates a series dedicated to halloween because she really likes halloween [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Halloween, I dont know but dont take any of this seriously, Memes, Multi, Supernatural Elements, also patrick is fab, also ryan ross ily and marry me aswell, and if halsey is reading this also marry me, and lynz and halsey and lana are witches, basically fob and mcr are skeletons, dont take anything i do seriously, even the ones not about him, everybody is dead or a werewolf au, everybody scream, heheh, i didnt check over this so prepare yourself for bad spelling, i dont know why but tyler reminds me of a dog, i just love him way too much, i should be doing my science exam, im just way too excited for halloween, im sorry that this exists, imagain lynz as a witch, is this a crackfic????, its almost halloween, joe is a sweetheart, josh and tyler are werewolves, mikey is a badass, mikey way is actually the best character in this, much happiness, oh yeah and oli sykes is a really shit vampire, pete is an ass i love him, ps i havent read over this, ps if lynz way is reading this marry me ily, ray has magical hair, ryan and bden are devils because emperors new clothes, ryan is lame, so there, such marrige, tbh mikey is the best character in all my fics, way gettit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLikesTheInternet/pseuds/EmmaLikesTheInternet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i apologise in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prepare for the skeleton war

**Author's Note:**

> are you guys even ready for this monstosity

It was time for the skeleton war.

Unlike humans, skeletons were not bias assholes, so the war was not one over power or greed. The skeleton war was for freedom; for equal rights for skeletons. It was a revolution. It was an honour.

Let me set the scene; the moment it all begun.

It’s Almost Halloween by Panic! at the Skeleton Government. The skeletons were having a very important serious meeting. However, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third, respected, distinguished skeleton, was not being very important or serious. Instead, he was laughing at the skeleton’s guest.

The guest was a demon. His name is Brendon Urie, and Peter is laughing at the horns on his forehead.

“Decide to cover up that monstrosity with horns, eh?” Peter doubled over with laughter, hugging his skeleton ribs.

“Pete?”

“Yeah?”

“I hate you. Oh, and you sure have lost weight since I last saw you.”

“But the horns!”

A skeleton on the table coughed. Glasses were balanced on the end of his skeletal nose. 

“Pete, we’re having a meeting!”

His name was Michael James Way, and he was a massive fucking nerd but, like, a perfect, adorable, incredible one.

“Okay. Sorry Mikey.” Peter cleared his throat, and looked at the company. There were thirteen people gathered around the table.

On one side were the witches; the leader being Lyn-Z Ballato, an exceptionally intimidating and stunning woman who killed it at bass guitar and never went anywhere without her lipstick. With her were her sidekicks; Lana Del Ray, the one with lips more impressive than Brendon’s, and Halsey, the kid with blue hair. 

The witches were like an alternative punk feminist lesbian cult, and something about that was quite incredible.

Halsey was talking to a man beside her. His name was Tyler Joseph, and he was a werewolf. He didn’t look like much, but, in truth, was a pretty cool guy. Also, his fellow werewolf, Joshua, was sort of a ray of sunshine. Unfortunately, his hair had had a fatal accident, so could not join them.

Again, there was only a single vampire. His name was Oliver Sykes, and he actually looked nothing like a vampire, but he was a very sensitive person so nobody mentioned it. Everybody knows that vampires do not have full body tattoos, or wavy hair, or a light tan, but it was okay. Skeletons were accepting, kind hearted people, and everybody was welcome.

As they were the hosts, there were lots of skeletons present. Aside from Peter and Michael, there were four others. One was named Raymond, and had really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really really, really, really, really, really really, really, really, really, rEALLY cool hair. It was enchanted to be that amazing. Like seriously, it was really good hair, and had magical powers or something. Hypnosis. Mind control. Etcetera.

There was another one was really cool hair, but it only had power to take over a few galaxies, so wasn’t quite as good as Raymond’s. His name was Joseph, and, quite often, people doubted whether he was completely skeleton. He had tiny devil horns hidden by his hair, and liked dogs so much that it was slightly concerning, especially for Tyler, who was being scrutinized by him. 

The next was known as Andrew. He was a very peaceful soul, with a high voice and a warm smile. He was straight edge, and a bodybuilder, which was a little pointless when you were a skeleton, but nobody had the heart to tell him that.

Beside him was an equally as peaceful, kind, wonderful soul. This one was nearly as amazing as Michael, and his name was Patrick. At least 110% of people thought that he was actually a saint, that’s how nice he was. He also wore glasses, and a fedora, because he was classy, okay.

One more person attended the meeting. He was quite quiet and a little bit adorable, and was a complete loser. In the best way possible. His name was George Ryan Ross the third, and he was also a demon, wearing an excessively lame floral shirt. Like, that shirt was so lame that it eventually wound up in the museum of awful cringey lame things TM (founded in 2022 in honour of Dan Howell and Phil Lester getting married). He was also crazily in love with Brendon Urie, which was more hopeless and lame than his shirt. And that was saying something.

“What are we going to do?” said George Ryan Ross the third, lamely. Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third frowned. 

“There’s nothing we can do,” he said somnolently. He swallowed slowly, which was a pretty impressive feat, because he was a skeleton.

“Do you mean…?” said Raymond softly.

“Yes.” Peter looked at the company who had assembled. “We must prepare for the skeleton war.”

-

Far, far away, an innocent, insignificant skeleton couple had heard the news.

They weren’t actually insignificant. One was actually Michael’s brother, and they were both extremely good friends with most of the spoopy council, so it actually had everything to do with them. But, that wasn’t as poetic, so let’s try again.

It’s Almost Halloween, by Panic! in the Suburbs.

“Hey, Gerard. Come take a look at this.”

The skeleton, whose name was Frank, held a newspaper in his skeletal hand. Skeleton newspapers updated immediately by magic because magic, and showed a headline that had been updated from two minutes ago.

“Council declare skeleton war…” Gerard read aloud.

“Look at Mikey in the picture.”

“Oh my gosh, is he doing a peace sign? What? Okay, we are no longer related.”

“He’s not even smiling. How can you not smile when doing something as dorky as that? Wait, is that Lyn-Z?”

“Oh yeah! I didn’t realise she is in town.”

Frank frowned. “But…the skeleton war.”

“Frank. They are right. We must prepare for the skeleton. We all must.”

Frank shed a single tear. Neither of them knew where that had come from, as Frank had no eyes, but, for the sake of the moment, Frank shed a single tear.

“But…Gerard…I don’t want to ever be apart from you…”

Gerard began to sob gently. 

“I love you, Frank. Never forget that, okay?”

-

Joeseph was worried.

The skeleton war couldn’t be now. Things were progressing. He had a life to live. They couldn’t do this to him.

He couldn’t leave Patrick. He could never, ever be separated from Patrick.

Patrick Martin Stumph meant the entire fucking universe, and that was that. Joseph would do all in his hair’s ability to protect his from harm, but his hair wasn’t as magical as Raymond’s. Anyway, Patrick would never love him. 

“Hey, Joe. What’s on your mind? Food? Dogs?”

It was now or never, he thought suddenly.

“You.” 

Patrick froze. “Me?” he said slowly. “Why…me?”

Joseph sighed, and turned to face the tiny man.

“Patrick Stump. You. You are my world. I don’t want to lose you.”

Patrick skeleton swallowed.

“I love you, Patrick.”

Maybe Patrick was tearing up. Maybe he wasn’t. He was a skeleton of much mystery.

Finally he come to his senses. “Joe?”

Joe looked down in shame. “Yeah?” he said quietly.

“I love you too, you little shit. And I have all this time.”

-

“Are you okay, Ryan?”

Brendon looked at his friend questioningly, eyeing his uncomfortable expression.

“I’m lame.”

“I asked how you were.”

“Still lame. What do I have to live for?”

Wow. George Ryan Ross the third was really fuckin miserable.

“Ryan, you-“

“Oh wait. I know what I have to live for….Cheese Whiz.” He caught Brendon’s eye and they both burst out laughing.

“Are you ready to go back to hell?”

“Back to the street where we began!”

Brendon laughed again. “Feeling as good as lovers can,” he sung, looking at the lame boy’s beautiful face.

All of a sudden, because werewolves could now read thoughts, Tyler Joseph opened the door.

“Stay in your lame boy,” he said and left.

“Why are you looking at me?” Ryan said suddenly, blushing. 

Could demons blush? Well, apparently, skeletons can cry and swallow now, so demons were probably more than capable of blushing. Wait, do demons have blood? Or is that vampires???

Ah, fuck it. Ryan blushed, squirming under Brendon’s gaze.

“Why can’t I look at you?”

“Let’s go home. Come on.”

Brendon let himself be dragged along by Ryan, but, once they had found the reverse pentagram room, he halted them both and looked deep into Ryan’s eyes.

“You have so much to live for, okay? And even if you think you’ve run out of reasons, I am your reason. Hold on for me, Ryro. Please.”

Ryan sighed. “Why? I’m lame.”

“You may be lame, but you’re so much more than lame, and I wish other people could realise that. You’re funny and kind and witty and gentle and beautiful, and even if you are lame, then…” Brendon blushed because demons can blush, and gave Ryan the smallest of smiles. “Then, what can you say. I sure do love lame guys.”

Ryan gasped, and, before he could lose his nerve, wrapped his arms around Brendon, pressed him up against the wall, and kissed him. Hard. 

-

Pete Wentz sat, alone, a choking feeling steadily gripping his throat.

He never wanted to be the important leader of the skeletons. He never asked for any control or power, it had simply been thrust upon him by Peter Wentz the second, and, truth be told, he had no idea what to do with it.

With great power comes great responsibility, and Pete didn’t want responsibility. He wanted pizza and a boyfriend.

What if all the skeleton casualties were his fault? What if the skeleton war wasn’t necessary, and everything he had done was just preparing more and more innocent undead to be killed? 

He hated power. He didn’t see the point of it. Fact was, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third would give the entire world to be normal.

But there was a reason to hold on. A pair of eyes (eye sockets?), some lopsided glasses, a smile.

“Are you okay there, Pete?” Mikey Way walked into the room, still unaware he had been disowned by his brother a few minutes ago.

“Honestly? No.”

Mikey sighed. “Good. If you were okay, I would be slightly worried.”

Pete echoed his sigh, sinking to the ground, eyes closed. “I don’t want this to happen.”

“Nobody does.” When Pete didn’t reply, Mikey sat down beside him and wrapped a spindly yet firm arm around him.

“Everything will be okay, Pete. Everything.”

“I never wanted this.” Silent sobs were beginning to wreck through his chest. “I never wanted power.”

“There isn’t a single good person who wants power,” said Mikey darkly. “They just want change.”

Mikey turned Pete, so that they were facing. “Change will come, Pete. Okay? I know it seems hopeless, but things will change, and you can eat your pizza and relax, and everything can be normal. Because that’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“There’s one more thing.”

“Hmm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

-

They all were preparing for the skeleton war. But it was okay, because, amongst the war and death and devastation, they would always have each other.

And that was all that mattered.

-

**Author's Note:**

> tada
> 
> what you guys going as for Halloween? I'm being the kobra kid and I am very excited 
> 
> also I will update falling in love soon, the next is quite a big chapter, and im working on something else as well, so have this in the meantime
> 
> if you don't read my frerard fic you totally should because im amazing and will love you forever thanks bye


End file.
